


For the Best

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A marriage law brings Hermione together with not one but two wizards. Somehow they made the best of a complicated situation.





	For the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled a bit with this, but I feel like if I hadn't wrangled it in, it would be massive. Enjoy this little threesome quickie! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... Oops.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: July 2019 Roll-a-Drabble- Hermione/Fred/Sirius/Marriage Law

It was a magically binding document that lead to this arrangement. Never in a million years would Hermione have thought that she would be magically bound by marriage to not one, but two wizards. When the Ministry announced that every witch in the Wizarding world would be paired with a wizard, Hermione had laughed.

The thought of arranged marriages was so barbaric that Hermione wanted to throw her magic out the door. Unfortunately, she couldn't throw away her entire life, so here she was. Sitting in the Ministry, she bit her lip nervously as she awaited the result of her magical blood test. Beside her, Ginny cried silent tears of frustration. Just an hour before, Luna Lovegood had been matched with Harry leaving the redhead with no other choice than to break things off with the love of her life.

Hermione felt for her friend. Ron had yet to be matched to a witch, but Hermione had a sneaking suspicion it would not be her. She wasn't sure if this was a relief or not, but it was bound to infuriate her longtime boyfriend. Still deep in thought, Hermione barely heard her name being called until Ginny gently pressed a hand onto her wrist.

Shakily, Hermione stood and entered the office. A single piece of parchment was handed to her. The mediwitch was saying how she thought there had been a mistake, but they ran her blood twice to be sure. Curious now, Hermione hurriedly read through the parchment. At the bottom is stated that she was to be bound to not one, but two wizards.

Sirius Black

Fred Weasley

"Are you sure?" Hermione heard herself asking. The mediwitch nodded, so Hermione left the room. Ginny was gone, presumably finding out her own results.

Without much feeling, Hermione wandered down to the Atrium where much of the wizarding male population waited to see who they would be bound to for the rest of their lives. Hermione entered the room and immediately felt nervous. Every single face was turned to her as they waited with bated breath.

"Can I see Sirius and Fred, please?" she asked, her voice wavering only slightly.

The two wizards gave each other a puzzled look and then followed Hermione into a private area. It was there that she shared the news with the both of them. It was also there where they decided that they decided to try and make the best of the situation.

* * *

That was five years ago now, and so much had changed in the wizarding world. The Marriage Law that brought the three together had been dissolved some four months previously now that the population had been rectified. However, many of the pairs had remained together despite having the opportunity to separate. Ginny and Harry had left Luna and Blaise and were now happily together once more, but Ron had remained with Lavender Brown.

Hermione, Sirius, and Fred were amongst the couples that decided to stay together. They'd been the only threesome bound together, and somehow that had made them stronger. Despite the way people treated them for being in a polyamorous relationship, they thrived.

"Fred," Hermione said one night while they were all relaxing in the living room. "Do you think you could remember to pick up those potions ingredients for me tomorrow while you're in Diagon Alley?"

Fred, who had been half dozing with his head in Sirius' lap, opened his eyes and sighed heavily. "Do I have to? The shop is going to be bloody busy as hell with April Fool's next week."

"I've swollen to nearly three times my size thanks to you," Hermione chastised her husband as she rubbed the swell of her pregnant stomach. "The least you can do is pick up a few ingredients for me."

"That baby could belong to Sirius, you know," Fred joked, tipping his head back to stare into the dark eyes of his husband.

Sirius laughed, the motions shifting Fred slightly. "It could be twins," he pointed out.

"We know it's not," Hermione grumbled, but some days she wondered the same thing. She was tremendous. "And the way this baby wiggles inside me, it has to belong to you." She pointed at Fred and pressed a hand to her belly as the baby shifted as if proving her point.

"If it comes out with red hair, then we know for certain," Sirius added with a laugh. "The last one had my dark curls." He smiled happily at the thought of their daughter.

"Cassie has your attitude as well," Hermione pointed out.

"Or rather, your blatant disregard for the rules," Fred added as he sat up on the couch.

"You're one to talk," both Hermione and Sirius said at the same time.

Sirius stood and walked over to where Hermione was sitting. "She is a bit of a handful, isn't she?"

"Yes, but she also has your kind heart," Hermione said and then took his hand. She kissed his knuckles. "Will you go and make sure she is still sleeping soundly?"

"Absolutely, love," Sirius agreed and then dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Then, I would love it if you both joined me in bed. It could be the last time it's just the four of us, after all."

"We'll be along shortly," Hermione told Sirius before he left the room.

"So you really think this baby is mine?" Fred asked when they were alone.

Hermione smiled and placed both hands on her belly. "I do, actually. I just have this feeling that he's yours this time. Last time I had a dream of a baby with black curls and then Cassie was born. Last night I dreamt of a little firecracker zipping around on a miniature broom."

Fred grinned and clambered to his feet so he could help Hermione to stand. "Brilliant," he mumbled before capturing Hermione's lips in a kiss.

They stood there enjoying one another for a moment before Sirius cleared his throat from the doorway. "Not fair," he said. "You're starting without me."

"Never, darling," Fred joked and hurried forward to drag Sirus to their bedroom.

Hermione waddled behind her two husbands, chuckling quietly as they picked with one another all while stripping their clothes off. She watched them a moment from the doorway before joining them in their marital bed. She had not one but two wonderful wizards to call her own, and they absolutely loved and cherished her. Despite having worried about this arrangement, Hermione had to admit that everything had turned out for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
[tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
[LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
[Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
